Just The Way You Are
by Suz Singer
Summary: Jack is in love, and his life is finally going right. Meet his girlfriend, Audrey, and watch their adventures together. Lots of fluffy goodness and definite smut. Jack lives; takes place a year after movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Just The Way You Are**

**Chapter 1**

**December 14th, 2006**

**0300 hours**

**J**ack Mercer surveyed his surroundings with drowsy, blurred eyes. He stood in the kitchen of a tiny, cozy apartment that was filled wall to wall with books. A green, over-stuffed couch sat in the middle of the room, a modestly-sized TV sitting opposite it. The apartment was darkened, as it was half past three in the morning, as Jack groped his way to the fridge.

He pulled the ancient fridge open, the light illuminating his nude figure as he browsed for something to drink. He'd woken, with his mouth unbearably dry and tasting bitter. So he went in search of something to wet his mouth and wash away that taste. Jack grabbed a carton of orange juice, unscrewing the lid, before he tipped his head back to take a swig of it, and replaced the carton in the fridge.

He turned around, surveying the apartment again. How ironic was it for Jack Mercer, the first class fuck-up, third class rockstar, to feel so utterly at home in an apartment that was so _not_…crazy. This apartment was a bookworm's retreat; with its wall to wall books, cozy surroundings, and in a way, it was rather unexciting. But Jack didn't see it as such. The apartment was warm, welcoming, stable and secure. It was exactly what Jack needed, after the year he'd had.

His mother was murdered, he got shot and nearly died…It had been insanity. But Jack Mercer had found peace, in this apartment and the woman it belonged to. Jack padded back to the bedroom, which contained the smallest double-bed ever made (Jack suspected), and his girlfriend, Audrey.

She lay in the exact middle of the bed, which meant she had rolled over since Jack had gotten up. Audrey lay on her stomach, blankets bunched around her waist, which meant the rest of her was bare- leaving her flawless back for Jack to admire.

And admire he did, as he crept onto the bed, sliding underneath the covers and pulling them up farther. Then he reached over Audrey, lightly running his hand up her back, watching as she shuddered at his touch. Her eyes opened, bleary and sleep-filled, making them a hazy green, peering at Jack in a sort of confusion. Realization seemed to settle in, and without a word, Audrey scooted across the few inches that separated them, snuggling to Jack's chest. Her dark brown hair was mussed and baby-fine underneath his fingers as he toyed with a lock or two.

There was no questioning, or the need to speak, they were content in their silence. Audrey hummed softly under her breath, running her fingers up and down Jack's arm. And she did not stop until her fingers fell slack in sleep.

But Jack hadn't noticed. He had fallen asleep before that, under Audrey's gentle ministrations.

Jack never slept better, than he did when Audrey was around. Jack was a lively person, never able to sit still, and he had nightmares occasionally. Audrey was a quiet, down-to-earth person, and her power to make Jack relax was unparalleled. If Jack was feeling particularly stressed one day, all it took for Audrey to calm him was a look, sometimes accompanied by a touch and a soft murmur.

And when Jack had a nightmare, Audrey never questioned him. She just took him into her arms and didn't let go, stroking his hair until he fell asleep again. She was his rock.

And Jack was hers. Audrey was meek by personality, and it was Jack who spurred her to stand up for herself, prove herself. He made sure she didn't just play it safe to avoid getting hurt. Hell, their whole relationship was a testament to that.

Audrey and Jack were a definite case of opposites attract. Jack was the punk, the rockstar type. Audrey was the bookworm, the nerdy type, content to stay home in her apartment and read a book or watch a movie. And it was pure chance that they'd met- and eventually hit it off.

At first, there had only been mutual dislike between the two. Jack didn't understand how she could possibly live the way she did- avoiding all forms of excitement as she did. And Audrey detested Jack, for he had pestered her relentlessly. There was little appeal in a punk following her around a bookstore.

At the time, Jack had just returned to New York a month after he'd been shot. He still had a heavy limp and had to take it easy, not that Jack liked to. And he had an enormous surplus of time on his hands- his band had kicked him to the curb for some chick who looked hot in a leather skirt and could play a _little_ guitar.

So Jack occupied his time with walking. He walked until he couldn't walk anymore. Then he would duck into the nearest shop and rest until he could walk again. And one day, on a whim, he entered a little dive of a bookstore.

Where Audrey Stewart just happened to work. He'd pestered and annoyed Audrey with his presence until she got used to him. Audrey wasn't the girl the type of girl that Jack usually spent time with. She wasn't the flirty, loose girl. Audrey was _cute_; in her cuddly sweaters and baggy jeans. And it was a revelation for Jack to like her, and not just want to get in Audrey's pants. So Jack asked her out. And the rest was history, as far as they was concerned.

* * *

**0900 hours**

**T**he next morning Jack woke alone. The sheets were still warm beside him, meaning Audrey hadn't been up long. He could hear running water coming from the bathroom. Jack groaned, reluctantly lifting himself out of bed, and trudging into the bathroom, intending to join that shower Audrey had started.

Her petite silhouette, scrubbing herself behind the curtain had Jack nearly salivating. He moved quicker, pulling the curtain back and stepping into the tub. Audrey squealed in surprise, arms immediately clapped around her exposed body. Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around her middle as Audrey's eyes lit with recognition.

"Jack! You scared me!" She cursed, turning in his arms to smack him on the chest. His chest rumbled with amusement, only pulling her closer as he pressed his lips to her slick forehead.

Audrey rested her chin on Jack's chest, her green eyes gazing up at him as she snaked her arms around his waist. "I'm not going to be able to finish this shower for awhile, will I?" Audrey asked, her lips curving up slightly, as if to say she wouldn't mind that all too much.

Jack laughed down at her- he was so much taller than her, Audrey only came up to his chest, and she had a few inches before she'd hit his shoulder, even! Jack found the height difference adorable. She fit perfectly in his arms. "Why ask questions you already know the answers to, baby?" He replied, leaning down to close the distance to her lips.

Audrey melted into this kiss, her lips parting slightly to grant his tongue entrance to her mouth. Her arms tightened around his back, her short, blunt nails digging into his skin. The kiss was dazzlingly intense, and short. But the exertion still left Audrey panting, her cheeks painted scarlet, as she gazed up at Jack with such emotion, such adoration, in her eyes it made him want to ravish her even further.

"If I didn't ask now and then, we'd never talk, Jackie," Audrey said in a breathy tone, one she reserved for after being kissed senseless, Jack had decided.

He growled deep in his throat, before attacking her lips again, with such a fervor that had his manhood standing at attention, pressed against his lover's stomach. Audrey wasn't idle during his kisses, her hands traveled up and down Jack's arms and abdomen, tracing each tattoo with care, going lower and lower until she gripped Jack's cock in her hand.

Jack broke away from her mouth, a tortured moan escaping his lips as Audrey began to pump him, lightly. "How do you like this, Jack?" Audrey questioned, a confident smirk on her lips as her man nearly buckled at the sensation.

Jack groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as Audrey continued to stroke him, even going so far to brace himself on the wall. "Enough," he growled, before he seized Audrey around the waist and lifted her to his height, where she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Audrey gasped as he pinned her to the cold tile wall behind her, kissing and biting any skin she could find; as Jack entwined one hand in her short hair and the other gripping her hip. Then he fumbled with lining himself up.

Audrey squeaked in surprise as the head of his cock teased her slick folds, her nails pressed harder into his back. Jack's eyes flickered up to hers, his crystalline-blue eyes asking some unspoken question. "I love you, Jackie," Audrey said, quietly, meaning that as her answer, raising a hand to comb through his soaked hair.

"I love you too, baby," Jack replied, his voice thick before he crushed his lips to hers. At this time, he flicked his hips, driving into her. Audrey moaned into his lips, tightening her legs around his hips, before beginning to raise her own hips to meet his thrusts.

With her whole being, Audrey clung to Jack as he drove his hips into hers with such force that she idly wondered if they _might_- the thought was driven from her mind as Jack hit that perfect spot inside her. Audrey gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders and raking them across his skin. Jack grinned as she began to chant his name under her breath, knowing her climax was getting close by the way her face was screwing up.

This only spurred Jack to plunge harder and faster, making Audrey's pants turn to quick little gasps, as stars began to fill her vision. "Oh Jack, don't stop, please don't stop," she begged, before smashing her lips against his.

"Never, baby," Jack replied, huskily, and with one more well-placed thrust, Audrey's entire body seized, she whimpered his name as her walls came slamming down around him in climax.

Jack gritted his teeth, forced to stop and hold still lest he lose control. After a moment or two, Audrey's body relaxed, allowing Jack to continue. And so he did, bringing Audrey to another climax before he reached his. With that, the pair sunk to the tile floor of the shower, chests heaving from the exertion.

Audrey lay languidly against him, her cheek pressed to his chest as she panted quietly. Jack had his head thrown back against the tile as he fought to regain his breath. He raised his head, before leaning down to press a series of gentle kisses to Audrey's lips. Audrey ruffled Jack's hair, before untangling herself from him to stand, albeit a little awkwardly. "It's time to get washed up, Jackie," she murmured, a small smile at him as he pouted up at her. "I'll wash your hair," she offered, at which Jack grinned, and lifted himself up to sit on the edge of the tub.

If nothing else, Jack loved the feel of Audrey's fingers massaging his scalp- it was comforting and soothing in so many ways. Audrey poured a dollop of shampoo into her hand, and moved to stand between Jack's legs as she massaged it into his hair. Jack closed his eyes, contently, but sniffed the air. "Aud, you're not putting that girly vanilla shit in my hair, are you?" He demanded, his hands curling around Audrey's waist as she kneaded his scalp.

She giggled, harmlessly. "So? I like it," she replied, knowing he wouldn't really object to it.

"I don't! If Bobby knew, he'd never stop calling me fairy. Ever." Jack retorted, wrinkling his nose.

Audrey pecked him on the nose, as she began to rinse his hair. "Well, I like it, Jackie. It makes you smell better, and when you smell good...I can't keep my hands off you!" She teased, making his lips lift in a hint of a smile.

"Oh, is that what it is?" Jack inquired, softly, opening his eyes just as Audrey rinsed the last of the shampoo from his hair. Audrey tenderly smiled at him.

"Well, it's not only that…" She trailed off, making Jack smile.

"Care to enlighten me?" Jack requested, directing Audrey to sit between his legs as he reached for the shampoo to return the favor. Audrey leaned against his leg, leaning her head back as he began to lather her hair up.

"Well...there's a lot, Jackie," She told him, softly.

Jack couldn't help but grin, rubbing the shampoo gently into her hair. "I've got time, baby," he replied, making Audrey break into a lazy smile.

"If I must..." She murmured, at which Jack nudged her as if to say she must. "My Jack Mercer is brave and strong, sweet and caring, even if he is a bit of a punk." At this, Jack chuckled and Audrey opened one eye, smiling up at him. "I love that you don't let me get away with anything, that you won't let me just sit back and let life pass me by, though you'd never make me doing anything I didn't want to. I love that." Audrey continued. Jack's smile turned soft, and he let one hand slip down to caress her cheek, before slipping down the line of her throat.

"I love how you're never afraid to help in the kitchen or with housework. And God knows I don't expect it. I love how you always want to cuddle when we're relaxing. I love your passion, your dedication to getting what you want. I love your loyalty, to your family, me. I love so much about you," Audrey went on.

Jack couldn't contain his smirk. "Tell me more," he requested, as he rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Audrey held out her arms to Jack, who helped her to her feet.

Audrey grinned at him. "I will. In the kitchen. I'm hungry," she replied, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jack's lips.

He watched, speechless, as she pulled the curtain back and slipped out. Jack sighed and stood, grabbing the bar of soap, intending to finish his shower quickly.

Outside, Audrey was toweling herself off, before tying it around her as she padded into the bedroom. She rooted through her dresser, finding clean underwear and a bra, pulling them on quickly, before searching for other clothing. In the bathroom,the water shut off, signalling the end of Jack's shower.

Audrey pulled on a pair of jeans from where they rested on top of her dresser, and then a long-sleeve purple shirt, and a white cardigan over that. Audrey was finished dressing just as Jack emerged from the bathroom, freshly shaven, and a towel wrapped around his waist. She flitted over, kissing him on the cheek. "I think your clean clothes are in that pile over there. I'm gonna start breakfast," Audrey told him, squeezing his arm before she strode out from the bedroom.

Jack just smiled and shook his head, as moments later he could hear her clattering around out there. He headed over to the pile of clothes, and slipped his best clothes on- a pair of jeans with the least rips, and a white button-up that he left untucked. With that, Jack headed out to the kitchen, where he found Audrey rummaging through the kitchen.

She looked up with a bright smile, running a hand through her damp, messy hair. She hardly ever blow-dried her hair, and it was only special occasions that she styled it at all. Jack liked it that way- it left her hair healthy, and baby-fine. He loved how soft it felt. Audrey whistled at him, as he slid onto the stool before the counter. "My man's looking good," she called, flying over to place butter and cinnamon-sugar on the table. Jack grinned and caught her by the waist, pulling her into his lap.

"Interview today, huh?" Audrey asked, softly, looping an arm around his neck.

Jack nodded, swallowing his anxiety. "Its a desk-job, baby. Nothing I want," he felt the need to remind her.

"I know, Jackie. But even rockstars need to start someplace. Gotta make money somehow, until you make that big break," Audrey replied, kissing him softly. She knew all too well how much he wanted to be a musician, and be able to provide for himself and whoever he chose to.

"Yeah, and then you can stop being my sugamamma and stop paying for everything," Jack retorted, a smile playing at the edge of his lips, though he wasn't really joking. It hurt his pride more than he wanted to admit, not having a paycheck to contribute, especially when his girlfriend was working two jobs plus going to school full-time.

"Please, I don't pay for all that much, Jack. Just a little extra with food. Plus, once you get that job, we can split things down the middle just like you want to," Audrey retorted, jumping up from his lap when the toaster went off.

Jack watched her with narrowed eyes. Getting Audrey to voice any unhappinesses or displeasures was like pulling teeth with her. "If you're getting tired of me mooching off you, just say it, Audrey. I don't want to impose." He remarked.

Audrey shook her head as she carried over the plate of toast to the counter. "Where is this coming from, Jack? I've told you a thousand times I don't mind. Honestly. As long as you're out there _trying_ to better yourself, to get a job, whatever, you will have my support. And you have been as long as I've known you," She answered, coolly, as she buttered a piece of toast and handed it to Jack.

"I just feel like if I had work, money, whatever...you wouldn't have to work so hard. You could quit one of your jobs..." Jack commented, taking a bite of toast.

"This is a macho thing, isn't it?" Audrey asked, biting into her own piece of toast. "You don't want me working, you want to be the man that's bringing home the bacon," there was nothing accusatory in her tone- she spoke as if it was all cold, hard fact.

Jack didn't answer for a moment, staring into her dark eyes until his shoulders slumped. "I just hate sitting around and watching you work yourself to the bone while I do nothing. I want to help, baby, I don't want you to be so overwhelmed all the time," he told her, making her eyes soften at him. Audrey knew exactly what he was talking about. She went to class in the morning, went straight to work after, before coming home to crash in complete exhaustion. She worked every other day at each job during the work-week, and would often take a shift from each job each day during the weekend. 4 eight hour shifts. She worked 32 hours of her 48 hour weekend. What she made barely covered the bills. It was the grace of her family that kept her afloat when ends didn't meet. And she worked so much, she barely had time to work on her school-work, which she tended to push off till the last minute, which had her scrambling to get it done the night before.

Today was one of Audrey's rare days off, on a Friday. She'd requested the day off because she'd just finished her finals at college the day before, and wanted to relax. Audrey leaned across the counter and took hold of Jack's face in her hands. "Jack Mercer, you are not to worry about me. I am fine. I've got you keeping me together, and without you I would have fallen apart a long time ago," she told him, firmly. "You will get this job because you deserve it. And everything will be fine," Audrey assured him.

Jack nodded, slowly, before he closed the distance between their lips. When he broke away, he left Audrey with a noticeable glint in her eye.

"I'm glad I have the day off, Jackie. God knows I need the rest," She declared. Jack tilted his head to the side, waiting for Audrey to explain. "With the way you were trying to fuck me through the mattress last night and our shower this morning, I wouldn't think I'd be able to walk." She continued, with a giggle.

Jack regarded her with an open mouth, his cheeks flushing red. He was always surprised when she spoke like that. Apparently he was becoming a bad influence on her. His mouth opened and closed, trying to formulate some sort of reply, but was coming up empty. So he resorted to another topic as Audrey chortled.

"You're coming tonight, right?" He asked, seriously, pulling Audrey by the wrist over to him.

Audrey hopped onto his lap. "'Course, Jackie. I'd have to be crazy to miss Jack Mercer's first solo gig," she answered, snagging another slice of toast.

"Well, I know its not really your thing," Jack said softly, his hand resting flat against her stomach. He had a busy day today, a few interviews and his first gig as a solo artist.

Audrey shrugged. "It's just a coffeeshop. I'm only there for you. And I _will_ be there," she promised, hastily swallowing her toast in order to kiss him, to seal the promise.

Jack grinned at her. "So, onto another subject...what do you want for your birthday? And Christmas? It's coming up," He reminded her, at which Audrey rolled her eyes. Audrey had had the good fortune to be born on Christmas Eve, and Jack thought it was pretty funny. "What? Its not every day that you turn 21," he added at her expression.

"You sound like my mother," Audrey told him, flatly. Jack chuckled.

"Don't try to distract me, Aud. What do you want?" Jack questioned her. Audrey smiled, playing with Jack's hair, staying quiet. "Audrey," Jack called, his voice firm.

Audrey smiled again. "All I want for Christmas is Jack Mercer, and I know I'm getting that," she answered, giving him a light peck. Jack couldn't resist the grin that formed on his lips.

"Well, that's agiven," Jack agreed, warmly. Audrey glanced at the clock, her eyes widening.

"Jack, it's 10:30! Your interview is at 11! Go, go, go!" She exclaimed, jumping out of his lap and tugging him from his seat. Jack chuckled as she dragged him to the door, and began to put his coat, gloves, scarf, etc., on. Audrey opened the door for him, waiting beside it as Jack fastened the snaps on his coat.

Then he stepped forward, kissing Audrey deeply, brushing his hand down her waist. "You know, I didn't tell you one of the things I love about you," she murmured. Jack was torn, for he desperately wanted to know, but he had to get going. Audrey giggled as the struggle showed on his face. She leaned forward, to whisper in his ear. "That thing you do with your hips..just when I'm about to..." She trailed off, loving that he blushed.

"Damnit, Aud, you know that makes me want to stay home, to do unspeakable things to you, right?" Jack swore, pulling her in for one more kiss.

Audrey giggled, nodding. "I just wanna make sure its me you're thinking about tonight on that stage," she replied, swatting him on the ass. "Call me after the interview, I'll be home all day," Audrey requested, pushing Jack out the door.

"You'll be on my mind, alright!" Jack called back to her, as he strolled down the hall.

"You be careful, Jack Mercer! When I see you tonight, you better be in one piece!" Audrey called after him.

Jack stopped at the end of the hallway, turning to flash a grin at her. "You be careful, too. Lock the door," he directed, before heading down the stairs. With that, Audrey retreated into the apartment, doing as told, and locking the door.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just The Way You Are**

**Chapter 2**

**1130 hours**

Jack Mercer sat before a desk, where a balding man in his mid-sixties sat. "Jack, I've read through your record. Tell me why I should hire you," he requested. This man, John Krause, was the general manager of the company, Reinhart Productions, Jack was applying to.

"To be completely honest, John, you should hire me because I need this job. I've been out of work for a long time, and money's tight. My girlfriend's working two jobs and going to school. I'll do anything to make things easier for her. Hell, I'll be the janitor if I have to," Jack explained to him. "I'll be the best damn guy you've got, if you just give me the chance. Please," he continued, adding on the 'please' as an afterthought.

John was thoughtful, not answering at first. "That's a good reason. Tell me about this girlfriend. Is it serious?" John asked.

Jack colored, slightly, running a hand through his hair. He figured it couldn't hurt to be honest. "Yeah, it's serious. First serious relationship I've ever had. Her name's Audrey." He answered. John seemed pleased with the answer, the corner of his lips turning up.

"I ask you these questions, Jack, because I want to get a feel for you. I like to know the reason why a person is going to do a good job. And helping someone you love is a damn good one. And I certainly don't want to hire someone who I'll ultimately have to fire," John explained, gesturing with his hands. It was plain in his wording that he meant Jack as well.

Jack leaned forward, his knee bouncing nervously. "You don't have to worry about that, I swear! If I get this job, I'll do anything to keep it. I'll work harder than you've ever seen someone work. Just give me a shot, please, John." He pleaded, his eyes so earnest that the man sitting across from him believed him. Jack stood. "But if you won't consider me for the sole reason of my record, just say the word. I don't want to waste my time waiting for a call that won't come, when I need to be looking elsewhere for a job." He said, firmly.

John steepled his fingers. "Sit down, Jack." He requested, in a pliant tone. "You're not wasting your time here. But for the sake of easing my mind, for taking the risk of hiring someone with a record such as yours, tell me a little about your life, if you don't mind," John requested, a serious glint in his eyes.

Jack sat, looking uncomfortable. "I hope you don't mind the cliffnotes, I don't really like to dwell on it," he remarked, to which John nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead. "I was left in a church when I was a few days old, and entered into the foster system. You can imagine how screwed up things got from there. Some foster parents were good, but most were bad. Bad things happened to me, to the kids I knew. But it was all I knew- I didn't know a mother's love or a father's pride. I only knew their indifference, or wrath. By the time I was 11, I was out of control. And when I was 11, Evelyn Mercer adopted me. Evelyn was the sweetest goddamn woman on the Earth. She was the one who loved me, taught me right from wrong. She was the only mother I knew. And under her guidance, along with my brothers', who were other former lost causes Evelyn had taken underneath her wing, I grew up, safe and happy. Maybe I was a punk, still am, really, but everything changed when I was adopted. And I owe it all to her," Jack explained, his eyes glistening slightly. The pain and honesty of his words were apparent.

John sat back, closing the file on his desk. "Say no more, Jack. I believe you. As long as that 'work hard' shit you were babbling on about is true, you've got a job here." John promised, standing up to hold his hand out for Jack to shake.

Jack jumped up, shaking his hand wildly. "You won't regret it, John!" Jack exclaimed.

John grinned. "I better not. Be back here at 10 AM on Monday, and I'll have some papers for you to sign. Welcome to the Reinhart family, Jack." John told him.

Jack grinned, widely. "I gotta go call my girlfriend," he said, shoving his hand into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

John chuckled. "You do that. I'll see you on Monday," he dismissed Jack, waving his hand.

"Thanks a lot, John!" Jack called as he zipped out of the office, raising the phone to his ear.

The line rang approximately 5 times, before Audrey picked out. Jack chuckled, hearing her fumble with it before raising it to her ear. _"Hello?"_

"It's me, baby," Jack greeted her. "I got the job," he added, barely three seconds later. Audrey squealed on the line, making a huge grin spread over his face.

_"I knew you could do it, Jackie! I knew it!"_ Jack listened to Audrey talk, rapidly, about how proud she was, how happy she was, etc. He grinned, lighting a cigarette as he stepped out onto a snowy sidewalk.

"Well, baby, it was over faster than I thought it would be. I'm heading home," Jack remarked, smoke and steam mingling in the cold air as he exhaled.

_"Good! You can help me finish baking!"_ Audrey replied, happily. _"I made your favorite! Gingerbread!"_ She added.

"That sounds great, baby. Why don't you send me a picture of yourself," Jack requested, chuckling.

_"Why?" _Audrey demanded, suspiciously.

"I just wanna know how covered in flour you are," Jack responded, to hear his girlfriend scoff at him. Audrey was a fabulous cook and baker, courtesy of years of cooking with her mother- but there was a drawback. Audrey makes a humongous mess when she cooks. Not so much in the kitchen, but herself. It wasn't an uncommon sight for Audrey to be head-to-toe in flour, or spill anything and everything on herself.

_"No! I am not!"_ Audrey insisted.

Jack laughed. "Baby, I'm gonna see once I get home," Jack told her. He could practically hear her pouting over the line.

_"I'll change,"_ Audrey threatened.

"And get more clothes dirty? No you won't," Jack replied, knowing just as well as she did, that she wouldn't.

_"Oh, whatever, Jack. Just come home and eat all the cookies I just made, like we know you will,"_ Audrey remarked, clattering around in the kitchen.

Jack gasped in mock hurt. "Are you calling me fat?" he joked, and Audrey giggled.

_"No, Jackie. I'm calling you a cookie monster. Do you not remember the last time I made cookies?"_ Audrey asked.

"Fondly," Jack answered. Audrey had baked chocolate chip cookies one morning for one of her teachers, and went to work. Only to come home and find that Jack had eaten them all. It was safe to say that Jack helped her make another batch that night.

_"My memory's not so fond of that night,"_ Audrey replied, at which Jack pouted, and looked around.

"Audrey, I'm only a block away from home. I'll talk to you in a few minutes," he commented, walking quickly.

_"Okay, Jack. I love you,"_ Audrey said, softer.

"I love you too, Aud. Bye," he responded with a smile.

_"Bye,"_ Audrey added, before hanging up. Jack shut his phone, shoving it into his pocket. He pulled his jacket closer around him, feeling the biting chill of a New York winter.

The brownstone that was Audrey's apartment building was coming into view, and Jack sped his gait up in order to retreat into the warmth of the building. Once inside the building, Jack headed for the stairway, in order to climb to the 6th floor- and there was no elevator.

Audrey swore it was the stairs that kept her fit. That, and the sex, Jack always mentally added. He knew she'd slap him if he said it out loud, so he didn't.

Once Jack reached the sixth floor, he pulled his key from his pocket and let himself in. "Baby, I'm home!" He called, shutting the door, and shaking off his scarf, coat, gloves, etc. and hanging them up; before going in search of his girlfriend.

"In the kitchen!" Audrey called.

Jack trotted over, emptying his pockets of his phone and keys and leaving them on the kitchen table. Audrey's back was to him, her arms elbow-deep in hot water as she scrubbed dishes. The kitchen was filled with the delicious smell of fresh baked cookies; and scattered around the kitchen were numerous trays of cooling cookies.

Jack moved up behind Audrey, placing a hand on the small of her back. Audrey turned her head, to accept a kiss from him. Jack looked her up and down, noting she was covered in flour, but she managed to keep most of it on her clothes instead of her skin and hair, with one exception. He chuckled, using his thumb to brush off a small patch of flour on her cheek.

Her cheeks reddened, slightly, and she turned green eyes toward him. "Help me with the dishes?" Audrey asked quietly, her eyes sweeping over the mountain of dishes that sat at one side, waiting to be washed.

Jack never could refuse her, when she asked him like she just had. Not that he didn't struggle to say no matter how she asked. Jack kissed her again. "Yeah. Just let me get changed. Don't wanna get my spiffy duds all dirty," he told her, at which Audrey giggled.

"Spiffy duds, Jack?" She asked, before giggling again. Jack laughed, smacking her on the ass, making Audrey yelp and glare at him, before he headed to the bedroom.

Audrey shook her head, a warm smile on her lips as she continued with the dishes. A moment or so later, Jack's phone began to ring. Audrey stopped, uncertainly, drying her hands on a towel. "Jack, your phone's ringing!" She yelled to him, making her way to the table, fingers hovering over the small black square of plastic.

"Answer it!" Came Jack's muffled reply. All hesitation gone, Audrey flipped the phone open and put it to her ear.

"Jack Mercer's phone," Audrey answered.

_"Um, who is this?"_ A deep, masculine voice questioned.

"I'm Audrey, Audrey Stewart. Jack's girlfriend. May I ask who's calling?" Audrey replied, politely.

_"Oooh, so Jackie's got a girlfriend!"_ The deep voice teased, before pitching into laughter. _"This is Angel, Jack's brother. Can I speak to him?"_

"Of course!" Audrey chimed, rushing out of the kitchen. "Just let me grab him," She added, trotting towards the bedroom. "Jack!" Audrey called from the doorway, as he tugged a t-shirt on. He turned towards her with an expectant expression. "It's Angel," She said, simply, holding the phone out to him.

Jack's face broke into a smile, taking the phone and putting it to his ear with one hand, and reaching for Audrey's with his over, giving it a squeeze. "Angel! How the fuck are you!" he exclaimed, happily, leading Audrey into the living room, before flopping onto the couch, pulling Audrey down on top of him.

Jack listened to the hum of his brother's voice as Audrey gave a contented sigh, laying her head on Jack's chest, her body laying between Jack's legs. Jack let his knuckles brush up and down her back, making her shiver. Audrey didn't really listen at all, though she was curious, but the comforting movements of Jack rubbing her back was making her rather sleepy. She, however, caught the end of the conversation. "…have to ask her…it's her apartment. Oh shut up, I'll call you back…" Jack remarked, a cross between irritation and fondness on his face, before he hung up.

Audrey propped her chin up with her hands, giving Jack a questioning look and an arched brow, her eyes sleepy. Jack dropped his phone onto the floor, before he entwined his fingers into her hair. Audrey closed her eyes, humming when his fingers grazed her scalp.

"So…Angel is coming home, and he'll be landing in New York first. We were thinking he could come stay here a few days, and then drive up with us to Detroit for Christmas," Jack suggested, seeming a bit apprehensive, as Audrey eyed him.

"Okay," She said, slumping her head against his chest. "He's gonna have to sleep on the couch or something, I'm not gonna give up our bedroom," she then mumbled, making Jack chuckle and nod.

"Thanks, baby," he said, kissing the top of her head, before plucking his phone back up from the floor, to call his brother back. Audrey didn't even try and listen in the slightest, feeling the rumble of his chest as he spoke, lulling her into a doze.

Jack gave a little sigh, toying with a lock of Audrey's hair. _"Jack?"_ Angel asked in response to the noise.

"She fell asleep on me," Jack said, softly, and his brother laughed. "She says I'm a good pillow," Jack added, with a fond smile pointed at her.

_"Sounds exciting, man,"_ Angel teased, at which Jack rolled his eyes, shrugging lightly.

"Relaxed," Jack corrected.

_"What?"_ Angel questioned, missing the meaning in that one word.

"She relaxes me. I need that. You know how wound up I can get," Jack explained.

Angel 'awwed' mockingly. _"Ain't that sweet, little Jackie's in love…" _he cooed, making Jack roll his eyes yet again.

"At least I'm not obsessed. Not like you and La Vida Loca," Jack retorted, laughing softly as Angel made an offended noise.

_"Oh, come on man, don't bring her into this..."_ Angel whined.

Jack grinned. "As long as you promise not to be a total dick when you get here. So don't be yourself," he retorted, at which Angel began to laugh.

_"Okay, okay! It's not like I planned to be a dick or anything…That's Bobby's job,"_ Angel joked, and Jack snorted.

"Oh, I have a feeling that Aud meeting Bobby will be fucking hilarious. She's usually pretty quiet, but she has a pretty fucking nasty mouth if you piss her off," he told his brother, who thoughtfully took the information in, unanswering. "So yeah, I'll come pick you up at the airport in a couple days when you get here. I gotta go, OK?" Jack said, to hurry off the phone.

_"Yeah, okay, Jack. Stay safe, don't do anything stupid,"_ Angel replied, before they hung up. Jack dropped the phone on the floor, before he gently gripped Audrey's shoulders and pulled her up closer to him, so that her hot breath fanned over his neck.

Jack reached over the edge of the couch, pulling the blanket down over them, prepared to take a nap too, before he nuzzled Audrey's cheek, turning his face towards her, which stirred her just enough so that she pressed sleepy little kisses on his lips, neck, collarbone (which happened to be his weak spot), and whatever she could reach without shifting.

Jack groaned, his arms tightening around her. "You think I'm gonna be able to sleep after _that_?" He asked, in a husky tone that made Audrey giggle.

She opened her eyes, shaking the sleep from her head, before raising her head to kiss Jack's lips deeply. Jack groaned into her lips, letting his hands snake beneath Audrey's loose shirt, and glide against her warm skin, making her shiver. "Well, I'm awake now," Audrey announced, before she clambered down from atop Jack.

Jack groaned, disappointedly, closing his eyes. Audrey tugged his hand. "Get up," she coaxed, putting her whole body weight into pulling Jack from his position from the couch. Jack gradually stood, letting his girlfriend drag him into their bedroom. "You're lucky there's nothing in the oven right now, or this wouldn't be happening," Audrey remarked, pushing Jack down onto the bed. Jack grinned, pulling her down on top of him.

"Oh, I know I'm lucky," Jack replied before he pulled Audrey into a kiss.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**0300 hours**

Audrey lurched awake at a sound in the apartment. Jack was sprawled beside her, snoring in his boxers. Audrey held her breath, wondering if she had just imagined it. But then there it was again. A small scuffle and a low curse.

At once, Audrey began to shake her boyfriend in order to wake him. "Jack!" She hissed. He groaned in response, opening his eyes. "There's someone in the apartment!" She whispered, urgently, at which Jack jumped up, striding over to the dresser. He fished in one of the drawers before pulling a gun out.

Audrey's eyes went wide. "Jack!" She protested. Jack shushed her before opening the bedroom door silently. He crept out, quietly making his way along the wall to find the light switch.

Audrey wasn't wrong, Jack could hear someone shuffling around. Jack flipped the switch, turning the lights on, pointing the gun towards the noise source, turning the safety off.

The man spun around, his hands held up in surrender. "Angel?!" Jack demanded in surprise, lowering the gun.

"Jack! Jesus fuckin' Christ, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" Angel exclaimed, placing his hand over his heart.

"Well, you scared the shit outta my girlfriend, you dick! What the hell are you doing here! At 3 in the morning!" Jack exclaimed, going over to pull his brother in an one-armed hug, before heading to bedroom. "Audrey, it's okay. It's Angel," he called to her.

Audrey emerged from the bedroom a moment later, a t-shirt of Jack's hastily thrown over her skimpy underwear, her gaze wary. Jack put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards his brother. "Aud, this is Angel. Angel, this is my girlfriend Audrey." Jack introduced. Audrey reached her hand out to shake Angel's, while the man just chuckled, and pulled her into his arms.

"Nice to meetcha, Audrey. Can't say I'm not surprised that Jackie's got a catch like you." Angel greeted charmingly.

Audrey just kind of stared at him, her tired eyes blurring. "Mhm, that's nice. I'm gonna go back to sleep now," she muttered, and turned back to the bedroom, the door swinging shut behind her. Angel let out a startled bark of a laugh, clapping Jack on the shoulder.

Jack shrugged at his girlfriend's sudden departure. "She's gotta wake up for work in about four hours, and so do I. So let's get you set up on the couch." Jack explained to his brother, opening a closet door to grab spare blankets and pillows, carrying them over to the couch.

Angel grinned and laughed. "You got yourself a job, Jackie? What about that band?" He asked, curiously.

Jack shrugged again. "That's a long story, man. I'll tell you the whole thing later, ok? Yeah, and I just started a fulltime, 9-5 type job last week." He explained, waving a hand at his older brother. "Go to fuckin' sleep," Jack then added, with a faux glare.

Angel laughed again, sitting down on the couch, heaving off his outer layers of clothing. "Your girlfriend, Jackie- she's cute. Not what I expected her to be, knowing you. I was expecting some intolerable hoochie-mama," He remarked, making Jack roll his eyes.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Angel. You're getting up with us in the morning," Jack ordered, walking towards his bedroom. The other man moaned and groaned, but Jack disappeared into his bedroom none the less.

Jack groaned as he flopped onto the bed. "I can't believe you brought a gun into our apartment, and didn't tell me," Audrey muttered, half-heartedly smacking her boyfriend on the arm, not shifting her face from her pillow.

"Sorry," Jack grunted. Truth was, Jack didn't feel safe without the gun hidden in Audrey's underwear drawer, tucked under that _one_ pair that Audrey detested and never wore (meaning she never found it). He felt like he couldn't protect Audrey, should someone break in as they had thought tonight, if he had nothing to wield against them. He needed that gun here, he needed to be able to protect what he loved. Last year, Jack had felt so helpless. He'd failed at protecting his mother. He had tried so hard to protect his brothers in their quest for vengeance, that he'd nearly gotten himself killed.

Jack had learned a lot, since his near-death experience. He felt older, wiser, and perhaps a little more calculating. Here in New York, Jack had something he wanted to protect. His new way of life, his new love. Audrey. So it had seemed like common sense to Jack, three days after moving in with Audrey, to purchase the gun, in order to protect both his girlfriend and himself. And, of course, Jack had known that his pacifist, idealist, head-in-the-clouds girlfriend would not be happy about the fact that he had brought a gun into her home, nearly seven months ago.

"Remind me to be mad at you tomorrow, 'kay?" Audrey murmured again, shifting closer to Jack, throwing an arm and leg over him to enfold him into her arms.

"You got it, babe," he said softly in response, relieved at how very calm she was about the situation. Jack was surprised, and not, at the same time. Audrey always seemed to know what was going on in Jack's head before he did, always seemed to understand why he did something. But never the less, he had expected screaming, yelling.

But then again, Audrey was gentle. She did not yell, she did not scream. She communicated through touches, looks, and blunt and to-the-point statements. She seemed to always be in another world, whether she'd been absorbed in a book or a movie, it mattered not. It was Jack that brought her back into the real world- to live life herself, instead of vicariously through a fictional character.

But then again, it was three AM. She could just be too tired to yell at him.

Jack did his best to put all those thoughts to bed, wrapping an arm around Audrey's waist, turning his face into her neck and falling back to sleep.

**0703 hours**

Audrey crept out from the bedroom, trying not to wake her boyfriend's brother up. But as she reached the kitchen, she found that Angel slept like the dead, and she had no need to sneak around. So she proceeded to clatter around in the kitchen, making breakfast for the three of them. Jack slipped out nearly ten minutes later, grinning over at Audrey as he went about the task of waking his brother.

Angel groaned, flailing at Jack. "Leave me alone, shit-head," Angel muttered. Audrey gave a little giggle, listening as she went about frying up some eggs.

"You'll miss breakfast," Jack goaded, making Angel groan. Jack walked into the kitchen to help Audrey, first deciding to slide his arms around her waist, and press a kiss beneath her ear. Audrey turned her head towards him, accepting a kiss as she minded the eggs.

"Set the table, will you?" Audrey requested, pecking him on the lips once more before turning back to her task.

Jack didn't bother to answer, instead moving to do as asked. Audrey put some bread in the toaster, and the pair finished making breakfast in tandem while Angel refused to budge from the couch. It wasn't until breakfast was on the table that Angel deemed to rise. As he sat, Audrey divided the eggs between the three of them while Jack carried a stack of toast over. Angel flashed her a blindingly white grin. Audrey smiled back meekly, turning her attention to her plate. Jack sat next to her with a glass of orange juice for each of them, resting his arm across the back of her chair.

"So, Audrey, you ready to meet our crazy-ass family for Christmas?" Angel remarked, trying to prompt the shy young woman into conversation.

Audrey glanced at Jack, who nodded encouragingly, before speaking. "It's important to Jack. So yes. But the stories I've heard do make me a little nervous." She answered, honestly.

"Well, you'll never be bored." Angel acknowledged with a laugh.

"You'll be the only one with such a squeaky clean record in the neighborhood," Jack joked, easing the mood as he caused both people to laugh.

Audrey finished eating quickly, before getting up and depositing her dirty dish into the sink. "I'm off to work," she announced, pecking Jack on the cheek, before going about gathering her purse, and donning her winter gear. Audrey returned to kiss Jack goodbye once more, to which Jack bid her to be careful- and she was out the door.

"She's a nice girl, Jack." Angel told his little brother, deciding not to tease Jack for the silly grin Audrey had left on his face in the wake of her kiss.

Jack nodded, before wiping the cheesy smile off his face. "Would you do me a favor, Angel?" he asked, his expression turning serious.

Angel's brow furrowed in concern. "Of course, Jackie. What trouble are you in now?" Angel retorted. Jack just shook his head.

"I'm not in trouble, Angel. I just want you to walk Audrey to and from her other job when she gets back. Since all you're going to do besides that is sit on our couch and mooch," Jack retorted, rolling his eyes at the fact that Angel's first thought when Jack asked for a favor- that meant he was in trouble.

"I don't like Aud walking home from work alone. In the middle of the day, it's not so bad, but after dark…I usually walk her, but now that I have a job, I can't walk her there, but I can usually walk her home. Today I have to work late. It's double time and a half- I can't pass that up." Jack continued.

Angel agreed. "Of course. Can't let that pretty girlfriend of yours get mugged in an alley." He joked.

"The supervisor at Aud's second job, some weasel named Andrew, is a complete dick to her. I usually head over a half hour before she gets off to keep an eye on him. If you go in before she gets off, she'll get you something for dinner." He informed his older brother.

Angel just nodded. "Man, she's your girlfriend. She's family. Us Mercers take care of family," Angel assured his brother.

Jack grinned at his brother. "Thanks, Angel." He said, digging into his breakfast again. Angel did the same. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jack cast a glance at the clock on the oven's display. He picked up his empty plate and carried it over to the sink, leaving it there. "I gotta get going now. The bathroom's through the bedroom and there's plenty of food in the fridge." Jack informed his older brother as he retrieved his coat and went about putting it on and buttoning it. "Just don't destroy the place, okay? Aud will kill me." He continued, muttering the latter part of his statement under his breath as he wrapped a striped scarf around his neck.

Angel laughed at what his brother was saying, helping himself to another piece of toast. Jack just gave him an expectant look, for an explanation of why he laughed. "And y'all used to say_ I _was whipped,"

Jack scowled as he picked up a raggedy-looking backpack, slinging it over his shoulders. "Yeah, well, Aud's not La Vida Loca." He retorted, pulling on a pair of finger-less gloves. "I'm outta here. Don't fucking get arrested. I don't wanna come home to find my apartment a crime scene." He said with one hand on the doorknob.

Angel laughed again. "Man, all I'm gonna do is watch TV and eat a mountain of those Christmas cookies I see over there." Angel assured his brother.

"If you eat all of my gingerbread ones I'll break your fingers," Jack grumbled, leaving the apartment and his brother alone, but not without some apprehension. Angel just laughed with his mouth full of scrambled eggs, waving with his half-eaten piece of toast.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay. Please Review.  
**


End file.
